One-Shot Dantana Series
by Baby.Capri.1990
Summary: Just a bunch of Dantana G!P Oneshots. We need more Dantana G!P on here! Come read, I promise you won't be disappointed. DANTANA with a side of Faberry and more. Written with Haruka Chan-212. WILL ALWAYS MARK STORY AS COMPLETE! THEY ARE ONLY ONESHOTS!
1. Wary P1 - Santana GP

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Glee. Yada yada yada.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This is just a series of oneshots that I write with my good friend **Haruka Chan-212**. We have a few written already. If you have any prompts, let me know. They need to be G!P though! It doesn't matter who has it. As long as it's G!P. It doesn't even have to be smut. Thought we do prefer it to be smut. Come on, we're all perverts.

You can give us prompts for: Rachel/Dani, Rachel/Dani/Santana, AND QUINN! Quinn can be involved in any of those as well! I'd love to read a good Quinn/Dani story. Ha ha!

**G!P MEANS GIRL!PENIS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**PROMPT:** Santana and Quinn are cops. They go to the bar and meet a blonde bartender (Dani). Dani's hostile, but why?

* * *

"Finally… I thought we'd never get here," Santana mumbled. "You drive like my abuela, Fabray. You're a fucking cop, drive like one."

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked over to the bar. It was empty. The only people that were there was the man behind the counter, Santana, Quinn, and a blonde bombshell at the end of the bar sipping on what looked like coke and rum.

"I think you seem to forget that your driving has almost gotten you kicked off the force already." Quinn pulled her hat off of her head before taking one of the seats at the bar. She quickly ordered herself a drink and became focused on that.

Santana ignored her friend as she walked a little bit further and took over the seat that was next to the blonde. She removed her hat and placed it on the bar before looking at the bartender. "Coors for me... and a rum and coke for her." Santana motioned toward the woman beside her.

The blonde held her hand up. "None for me. I'm still full," she motioned to her cup and rolled her eyes. She mumbled under her breath and walked over to another chair on the other side of the bar.

"Denied," Quinn chuckled. "You need to step up your game, Lopez."

"My 'game' is fine. She's just a bitch… She looked at me like I was the plague."

"What kind of woman turns down a woman in uniform? Come on already. You're losing your touch." Quinn continued chuckling.

"Speaking of a woman in uniform..." they heard a voice behind them.

Both the cops looked up in time to see Rachel approaching them. "Hey, babe." Quinn slid her arm around Rachel's waist to pull her close. "Perfect timing, we just got here." She leaned up to give her a small kiss.

"Hey, babe." Santana mocked her friend before chugging some of her beer.

Rachel reached out to smack Santana's arm before looking down at her girlfriend, "what crawled up her ass?"

Rachel's comment only drew more laughter out of Quinn. "She got turned down by that woman over there," she nodded her head toward where the blonde was sitting.

"Oohhh… She's cute," Rachel looked at the blonde. She noticed and rolled her eyes before continuing to talk to the bartender. "She's really cute. Why's she looking at us like we're the worst people in the universe…?"

Quinn pecked her girlfriend on the cheek, "Santana pissed her off."

"You gotta work on your game, Santana."

"MY GAME IS FINE!"

The blonde looked up from her glass of soda when she heard the cop's outburst. She just shook her head. It wasn't something she wasn't used to. She was hit on all the time by both men and women, but that didn't mean she always enjoyed it. She took her last sip of her soda before she stood up and went back toward the counter.

It was starting to get busy, as it always did this time in the morning. The bar quickly started filling up with more cops. It was the same thing nearly every day. She could always tell when there was a shift change at the police department. She walked behind the counter and turned on the sink to wash her hands.

Rachel watched her for a moment before speaking, "that's probably why she turned you down, she's working here." She smiled at her girlfriend. "Now, if you'll excuse me… I'm going to go flirt with the bartender so we can save some money by having free drinks. Love you, babe. You owe me a dance later by the way."

Quinn chuckled. "Don't have too much fun, babe."

"Your girlfriend is strange…"

"Refill for you ladies?" Dani avoided eye contact with the two cops as she approached them.

"Oh, now you're being polite? OW!" Santana glared at her partner when she slapped her on the shoulder.

"Be nice to the bartender. A refill will be great, thanks."

Rachel leaned against the counter and smiled at the bartender. "Don't mind her. She has an ego the size of New York." She ignored the way Santana started to grumble at her. "I've ignored her almost my entire life. I'm Rachel," she extended her hand out toward the blonde.

"Dani..." Dani was leery of shaking Rachel's hand but did it anyway. "What can I get for you?"

"Vodka cranberry."

"You got it."

Rachel looked at Santana before she smiled politely at her. "See, San." Quinn started. "Rachel can pick people up, all it takes is being nice to them and not hitting on them before you know their name."

"Just because you two like to bring people home with you doesn't mean anything, Q."

"Hey, we might end up bringing her home… She's kinda cute. I don't care who Rachel flirts with, as long as she's not doing it behind my back, we're good to go."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Alright, here you go ladies," The drinks were set down in front of her.

"Hey, I'm sorry. My names Santana Lopez… What's your name?"

"…"

"You already know her name, Santana…" Rachel whispered.

"Right, well… My names Dani. And that's Jimmy. He'll be your bartender. Have a nice night ladies…" Dani was annoyed.

Rachel snickered at her friend before she patted Santana's shoulder. "Yup, you've lost it." Rachel grabbed her drink before moving down to the end of the bar where Dani had gone to. She made herself comfortable on the stool and struck up a conversation.

"See, San. She makes it look so easy." Quinn made sure to point out before sipping her drink.

"I don't get it. Why was she being so nasty? She wasn't exactly the nicest to you either."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Maybe the uniform doesn't do it for her." She noticed the way Santana was fixed on staring at Dani. "Stop staring. It's not going to make her magically hop on your dick, Santana."

All the Latina cop did was mumble and drink her beer.

XXXXXXXX

"Look at her… She's practically grinding all up on your girlfriend and you're okay with that?" Santana hissed.

"You're just jealous that she's doing that to Rachel and not you," Quinn laughed.

They'd been in the bar for about two hours and Rachel had convinced Dani to have a dance with her.

Rachel grabbed Dani's hand to lead them back toward the counter where Quinn and Santana were seated. "Baby, come dance with us." She grabbed Quinn's hand with her free hand and tugged some.

"Yea, come on," Dani giggled toward the other blonde.

Santana sat there in disbelief as Quinn allowed herself to be dragged out onto the dance floor. She was left by herself at the bar with her beer. She didn't get it. She was hot and single, but had gotten turned down.

Santana watched on as Dani ground her hips against Rachel's. Man this Dani girl could move… "Another drink?" Jimmy asked with a smile.

"Yeah, make that 2…"

XXXXXXXX

Santana grumbled as Rachel, Quinn, and Dani talked to each other with smiles on their faces. "So, Dani… How long have you been a bartender?"

"About four years. I can't really picture myself doing anything else, honestly," Dani smiled. She had been flirting with Rachel and Quinn for about an hour now and Santana was getting ignored by the blonde bombshell.

Quinn allowed her hand to drag along the back of Dani's shoulders as she looked at Rachel. Her girlfriend returned her smile before she looked at Dani. "So, it's getting a little late." Rachel started off.

Dani shivered some at the contact she was given by Quinn, but didn't try to shrug it off. "I know, I should probably be getting home soon."

"Well... we were thinking... what if you came with us? We can both assure you, you won't regret it."

Dani's eyebrows shot up at the offer. She'd been propositioned before, but never by a couple. She chuckled softly before shaking her head. "Thanks, but no thanks... I'm not interested. I did, however, have a lot of fun tonight."

"Well, we tried," Rachel grabbed a pen from her purse and grabbed Dani's hand, writing her phone number down. "You seem pretty nice, Dani. If you ever want to just hang out, just give me a call. Don't worry… not like that," she smiled.

Dani nodded. "I'll probably text you tomorrow."

"Do you want my number?" Santana asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Santana knew what the woman would say. "No, I think I'm good."

Yep, that.

XXXXXXXX

Santana carried a tray of uncooked burgers out from the kitchen of Quinn and Rachel's house. "Are you sure you don't want any help, Q?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "My house, I cook. Got it? How do you want your burger?"

"Medium. You should know this by now, it hasn't changed over the years." Santana went back into the kitchen to help Rachel. "Your wife needs to hurry up, I'm hungry... and I wants to get my swim on."

Rachel spun around to glare at the woman. "She's /not/ my wife, Santana. Stop saying that already."

Santana just shrugged, "it's bound to happen. You two have been fucking since junior year." She reached out for a cherry tomato to pop into her mouth.

Rachel jumped when she heard a car door slam. "Oohh! That must be Dani! I'll be right back."

Santana's eyes grew wide. "Dani's here?! And you didn't tell me you invited her?!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You'll get over it. I like her. She's hot and if you don't go after her, the right way, Rachel and I will definitely try again… Santana, when those hips ground into me, I swear I felt myself getting ridiculously turned on at the thought of both her and Rachel taking turns with me."

"You're vulgar…"

Quinn smirked. "Don't try to say you wouldn't like the thought. I know you were watching and picturing that it was you she was grinding against." Quinn looked back down at the grill. "San, can you bring me Rachel's soy burgers?"

"Yea, yea..." She grabbed them off of the counter, then grabbed another cherry tomato to eat before going back onto the patio. She placed the plate down before going over by the pool where a few of their fellow cops as well as a few of Rachel's co-workers were already splashing around in the water. She pulled her sunglasses over her eyes and took off her tank top revealing a bikini top as she lounged on one of the chairs.

Coming around the side of the house, Dani was laughing at something Rachel had said. As soon as they came within view of the pool, the blonde froze. "You're kidding me. Why didn't you tell me she was going to be here?"

"Oh, come on. She's not that bad. She's actually a real sweetheart. She's just nervous."

"I don't care if she's the sweetest person in the universe… I'm not going to date her. That's why you invited me here, isn't it?"

"Why don't you wanna try?" Rachel giggled and put her arm around her friend. "She's a real sweetie."

"She's a cop… I don't date cops."

"Are you a criminal or something?" Rachel joked.

"My… ex was a cop and she wasn't a good person," Dani sighed. "I don't want Santana to think I'm interested. She's beautiful, don't get me wrong but I don't think I could date a cop again. I won't do that to myself. My ex thought she knew everything and could talk down to me because she was an 'authority figure'."

"I'm not saying you have to date her, Dani. At least talk to her. Be her friend. You talk to Quinn and Quinn's a cop." She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist from behind.

Quinn chuckled. "Everybody talks to me though, because I'm awesome and Santana's just not."

"Quinn!" Rachel playfully smacked the blonde's stomach, drawing laughter out of Dani. "Don't mind her," she looked in Dani's direction. "How do you like your burgers?"

"Medium."

Quinn smirked, "just like Santana. It's meant to be."

Dani sighed. "I'll talk to her, how's that sound?"

Rachel clapped excitedly. "Yes! That's all we want. Now go talk to her." She pushed the blonde off of the patio and smiled when she was glared at. Dani sauntered over to the woman sitting on the lounge chair by the pool and sat down on the chair next to her. She took off her tank top, revealing her toned, curvy body and a bikini.

"I'm sorry for being cold. I guess I just don't like the fact that I'm attracted to a cop."

Santana looked over at Dani and was thankful for her dark sunglasses that hid the fact that her eyes wondered over Dani's top half. "What's so wrong with being attracted to a cop?"

Dani sighed as she took in Santana's body. She saw the muscle definition on her bare arms and stomach, as well as what was visible on her arms. She couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. What if Santana was a know it all? What if she thought she could use Dani like her ex did? "I'm sorry, I can't do this…" She stood up and walked towards Rachel and Quinn. "I'm heading home. This was a bad idea."

Rachel frowned. "Come on, she's a good person… I've known her for years. I know that you have some trusting issues when it comes to people in law enforcement, but I swear Santana isn't like that. She's a very special person," she smiled and placed a gentle hand on Dani's shoulder.

The blonde ran her fingers through her hair. "Just friends, right?" Rachel nodded. "Okay, fine." She stood up and went back to the pool to retake the seat she'd recently vacated.

"Gonna say two words then run off again?"

Dani rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not going to run off this time. I just... well, I needed to think."

Santana shifted onto her side and propped herself up on her hand to get a better look at Dani. "You didn't answer me before you ran off, what's so wrong about being attracted to a cop? I mean, come on... I /am/ hot."

The blonde giggled softly. Santana's words were just that, words. She wasn't forcing herself on to her at all, and she could handle that. "Don't know if I should tell you or not, to be honest."

Santana sat up from her chair to face Dani. "Look… I know things started off strange at first, but we could at least be friends, right?"

"Right… That works. Friend's works great."

"Good. So… why can't you be attracted to a cop?"

"My ex was a cop. She was kind of a bitch and I don't wanna put myself through that again."

As the afternoon grew to night, Dani and Santana had gotten closer. The two woman had talked about everything from their childhood to their jobs. Dani was attracted to the cop but she wasn't sure if Santana felt the same way. "But we've been together ever since," Santana smiled as she finished talking about Rachel and Quinn. Dani smiled.

"You guys seem to be great friends. It's amazing how long you guys have stuck together."

Santana shrugged. "We've been through everything together." She finished off her beer then looked at Dani. "Do you want another one?"

"Yea, sure." She smiled at the taller woman before finishing her own beer and handing over the bottle. She watched Santana go over to the cooler that was by the patio and she leaned back on the chair she'd been sitting on for most of the afternoon. She kind of wanted to swim some, but was enjoying her time with Santana.

"So, how's it going?" Rachel cornered Santana as she grabbed two bottles from the cooler.

"Obviously we've been talking all day, Rach."

"Ask her to dinner. Now's the time to dive in."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't need dating advice from you, dwarf."

"Hey…" Rachel put a hand on her friends shoulder. "She's a good catch, Santana. Don't screw this one up."

"I… I won't." When Santana returned with the beer, she noticed Dani had a far-away look on her face. "What's up?"

Dani turned around and noticed that Rachel and Quinn had gone back inside. Everyone else had left and the only two people in the general area were Dani and Santana. She'd been wanting to be alone with Santana for a while. She hated that she didn't give Santana a chance before. Santana was a very sweet person, cocky, but sweet.

Without a second thought, Dani leaned over and pressed a kiss to Santana's lips.

Santana placed the bottles on the ground near their feet before she cupped Dani's cheek to slowly return the kiss. She wasn't expecting it, but wasn't going to pull away, not until Dani did.

The blonde gently broke the kiss. She slowly opened her eyes before biting her lip nervously. "I... I shouldn't have done that..."

Without a word, Santana leaned in to kiss Dani again. She'd felt a connection to the other woman all afternoon and the kiss only seemed to deepen the feelings that were already forming. When they pulled away, Santana smiled softly at her. "So... I was thinking we could get dinner sometime. Just the two of us."

"That… sounds wonderful," she said before pushing her lips into Santana's again.


	2. Wary P2 - Santana GP SMUT

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Glee. Yada yada yada.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Ya'll gave me lovely reviews so you get a part 2 of the first oneshot!

You can give us prompts for: Rachel/Dani, Rachel/Dani/Santana, AND QUINN! Quinn can be involved in any of those as well! I'd love to read a good Quinn/Dani story. Ha ha!

**G!P MEANS GIRL!PENIS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**First Time: **Dani invites Santana up for some coffee. And things get escalated and heated. SMUTTY

* * *

Dani smiled shyly at Santana as she continued to listen to her. They'd had a great night filled with dancing, drinks, food… She was tired but didn't want to end the night. "Do you… um… want to come in for some coffee?"

"I don't know, it's kinda late." Santana slipped her hand into Dani's anyway and followed her into her apartment. "Coffee does sound good though." She slipped her jacket off once they were inside, as well as took her shoes off. She remembered all of the times Dani had yelled at her about walking through her apartment with shoes on.

"Nobody's making you stay, officer." Dani teased as she walked into her kitchen to start up a pot of coffee. She stayed there for a moment, cleaning a few dishes before the coffee pot beeped. Once it stopped brewing she bit her lip nervously before pouring two cups and going to find Santana sitting on her sofa.

"You know… _you_ are making me stay. It's hard to not stay when there's a beautiful woman inviting you up for an amazing pot of coffee," Santana winked. "You make great coffee…" She started to sip the cup. Dani took a spot next to her girlfriend. She tucked herself into Santana's side and relaxed. "Thank you for tonight."

"Well, tonight isn't over yet," Dani giggled as she reached over to turn on the television. "Because you aren't working tomorrow and I had a movie night planned. Besides, I didn't do anything. You kidnapped me. Isn't that against the law or something?" She jested.

Santana chuckled. Their night was going to consist of movies but Santana wanted to go out to drink. Dani was more than happy to oblige.

"I did not kidnap you, babe." Santana immediately held up her hands when Dani glared at her. "Okay, okay, don't tell me you didn't like showing all those other guys and girls in that place that I belonged to you." She leaned in to whisper against the blonde's ear. "And I /know/ you liked grinding against me when we danced."

Dani shivered at the lower tone of her girlfriend's voice. Santana had been right, she did rather enjoy herself tonight. Grinding her hips against Santana's had been her favorite part of the evening. It was the first time she'd been close enough to her to get an idea of how big her dick actually was. She'd felt the other woman getting hard under her motions and made it a point to tease Santana for the rest of the evening.

Santana told Dani about her… extra part a week after they started dating. She took it surprisingly well. She asked genuine questions and didn't judge her. It was making Santana really fall for her.

"I did enjoy it… and apparently you did too," Dani narrowed her eyes and ran her hand across Santana's thigh. "And you enjoyed it a lot."

Santana's eyes grew wide when she realized what Dani was talking about. "H-hey you would be too if you had a hot woman grinding against you." She couldn't believe she was stuttering. Her girlfriend turned her into a gooey mess when she was near her.

Dani laughed at her girlfriend. "I'm not complaining… All I'm saying is that you seemed to enjoy it just as much as me."

Santana kept her eyes on Dani's hand as it slowly started to massage her thigh. She swallowed nervously. Her body started to react and there was no way she could stop it. How could she when Dani's hand was only a few inches away from where she needed her to be. "I did."

The blonde reached across Santana to put her coffee mug on the end table. Her hand stayed where it was on Santana's thigh as she leaned in to kiss her. She knew what she wanted, and could already tell that Santana wanted the same, but it didn't help her nervousness. Dani moved her hand off of Santana's thigh to cup her cheek as she slowly deepened the kiss.

It wasn't the first time they'd been in that position on her sofa, the only difference being that she knew they wouldn't stop this time. Dani was ready to take that next step with her girlfriend.

Dani swung her thigh over so she was straddling Santana. "I can tell that you're happy to see me…" she whispered when she felt Santana's bulge against her. The woman below her chuckled nervously before pulling Dani closer.

The two women have known what they wanted all night. When Dani was grinding against her earlier, there was something different about it. It was like she wanted to gauge a reaction from Santana, like she needed to see if Santana needed her as much as Dani needed Santana.

"I'm always happy to see you, Dani." Santana's voice was just as soft as Dani's had been. Her hands came to rest on Dani's hips before sliding up and under her shirt, taking the fabric up with her. When there was no signs of stopping from Dani, she continued pulling up until it was completely off of her. "Gorgeous."

Dani watched Santana throw her shirt to the floor before she flipped her hair over her shoulder and began work on the buttons that kept Santana's shirt closed. "You wanna stay here or go to my room?" Dani questioned as she pushed the shirt down Santana's arms and leaned in to kiss the new skin it exposed to her.

Santana could feel herself getting harder as Dani peppered kisses on her skin. "Room…" Dani stood up and held her hand to Santana. "Definitely the room…"

Dani lead Santana into her bedroom and turned around, quickly pushing their lips upon one another's. "You feel so good, Santana…" She ran her hand down Santana's exposed chest and stomach before stopping at her pants. Should she unbutton them…? Or should they wait? "Can I…?"

Santana chuckled. "You don't even need to ask…" She could feel Dani's hands shake as the woman unbuttoned her jeans, allowing them to fall down to the floor. Her breath hitched when she felt Dani's hands cup Santana through her boxers.

"You're already so hard, San..." Dani looked down at her hand before looking up into her girlfriend's eyes. She didn't want to rush anything. Their first time needed to be special. Using her free hand, she grabbed the back of Santana's neck to pull their lips together.

Santana started to back them toward Dani's bed. It took all she had to keep her composure with Dani's hand wrapping around her through her boxers. There was still that barrier between them and she couldn't wait to get rid of it. She pulled her lips away from Dani's to trail along her neck. She brought her hands down in between them to unbutton and unzip Dani's jeans before she started to slide them down her hips.

Dani took the hint and kicked them off before she sat down on the edge of the bed. She bit her lower lip as she looked up at Santana. She wanted to take off her girlfriend's boxers and get her first look at her, but she was nervous to. While she was stuck in her internal battle, she reached up to undo the front clasp of Santana's bra and moaned when her breasts came into view for the first time. "Perfect," she whispered.

Santana let her bra slide down her arms. She needed to feel more. Her boxers were starting to seriously feel tight. Here she was, a gorgeous woman in front of her… probably a foot away from her cock…

"Can I…?" Santana snapped out of it when she saw that Dani had her fingers hooked around Santana's boxers.

"Y-yeah…" Dani pulled the boxers down over her legs.

Dani ran her fingertips up the outside of Santana's legs as she sat back up to take in the sight of Santana's seven inch, rock hard dick. She was nervous about the entire situation. She'd slept with people before, but they were women. She'd never been with a man before, but she knew, through stories, of how to please them. She looked up at Santana through hooded eyes before she carefully wrapped her hand around the base of Santana's dick and stroked it very slowly.

Santana gasped as soon as the warm hand wrapped around her member. "Dani..." she whispered as she leaned down to capture her girlfriend's lips. She'd just been thankful to be free of her boxers and was not expecting Dani to jump right in to touch her. The woman continued to amaze her, especially with her boldness with certain things.

Without a second thought, Dani ran her tongue along the head of her girlfriend's dick. It was something she'd never done before and she knew that she needed some practice, especially since she could see herself with no one other than Santana. She needed to know what Santana liked and didn't like.

"Fuck, D…" Santana ran her hand through Dani's hair and resisted the urge to buck into her girlfriend's mouth. She didn't want to hurt her and she wanted Dani to take it at her own pace.

While Dani toyed with her dick, Santana reached over and unhooked Dani's bra.

Dani licked her lips as she tasted some of Santana's pre-cum. It was salty, but something she could actually find herself enjoying. She pulled back enough to slide her bra down her arms and throw it toward the floor. Dani glanced back up at Santana for just a moment before she wrapped her hand around her dick again and slowly worked it into her mouth.

Santana ran her fingers through Dani's hair again and closed her eyes to savor the feeling of her dick in Dani's hot mouth. It was almost too much for her. Her body involuntarily bucked forward when she felt teeth gently graze the underside of her dick. "Baby... you keep doing that I'm gonna cum."

"So... you like that?" She continued working her hand up and down Santana's shaft as she asked her. Her voice was shy.

"That's an understatement, babe… I loved it but I don't want to cum yet, okay?" Santana ran her hand across Dani's cheek and leaned down, pressing her lips onto Dani's. She hooked one of her arms around Dani's leg and scooted them both up to the bed.

It was their first time as a couple and Santana wanted to make it something neither would forget.

Santana worked her way down Dani's body and took one of her nipples in her mouth, biting down on it gently. The action caused Dani to hiss in a mixture of pain and pleasure, more-so pleasure when Santana used her tongue to sooth it. Santana knew how to please women, that was a fact.

The Latina's hand moved down Dani's body and toyed with her clit, flicking back and forth. Dani had a taste of Santana, now it was her turn to have a taste of Dani.

Santana took her time on Dani's chest. She moaned when the blonde's hands came to rest on the back of her head, effectively holding her in place just a little bit longer. Santana shifted her hand down a little bit to push just one finger inside of her girlfriend.

"Oh!" Dani arched her back at the welcomed intrusion. Her hands came off of Santana's head to grip the pillow on either side of her own head as she rocked her hips slowly against Santana's thrusting finger. She barely registered the other woman's lips traveling down her body until there was a warm sensation against her clit. "San..." she gasped.

The taste brought a moan out of Santana. She wrapped her lips around Dani's clit to draw it into her mouth, then proceeded to flick her tongue back and forth quickly. She wanted to make her girlfriend cum. As gently as she could, she pulled her finger out and replaced it with two. Santana savored every noise that escaped her girlfriend as she pushed her fingers in an out of her while toying with her clit with the tip of her tongue.

It wouldn't take Dani long, and she knew it. If Santana didn't stop what she was doing, she was going to cum fast and hard. "San, that feels so good baby. Don't stop."

Santana pulled away for a moment. "I won't," she said before going back to what she was doing. Dani's hands went through Santana's hair and held her in place.

Santana could already tell that going down on Dani was going to be something she would love the most. The woman had a taste to her unlike any other, and Santana would enjoy every moment of it. "San, I'm so close, baby." Santana started to thrust her fingers in faster and deeper. She wanted Dani to cum. She needed her to.

Dani tugged gently on Santana's hair to get her to come up. Once Santana was situated above her, she wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. All tongue and teeth. She needed that extra connection to her girlfriend as she felt her body start to tense up. Just a few more thrusts of her fingers was all it took Dani to tumble over the edge with a silent cry.

"Beautiful..." Santana peppered Dani's face with kisses as she slowed down her fingers, bringing Dani back from her high. She finally brought her hand away from Dani and up to her own lips to lick them clean.

"Wow," Dani giggled as her fingers trailed along Santana's bare collar bone before leaning up to kiss her again. She could taste herself on her girlfriend's lips. It was odd, but she didn't care. As long as it was on Santana's lips, she could handle it. Her fingers trailed down to wrap around one of Santana's breasts, her thumb grazing over her nipple as she pulled the woman in even closer to her.

Dani relaxed into the pillow and trailed her hands up and down Santana's back. She needed a few moments. Santana had just made Dani cum harder than she had in months and there was a need for a recovery period. She felt bad, because Santana was above her with a hard on… She reached down and took Santana's cock in the palm of her hand. "You know… you're bigger than anything I've really had before. I've had a strap on or two, yeah, but…"

"I take pride in my size," Santana chuckled.

Dani felt herself blush. Even around her sudden nerves, she still continued to slowly stroke Santana's cock. "You're so full of yourself, officer."

"Well, I'm not the one who's about-"

"Santana Lopez, don't you finish that sentence." Dani covered her face with her free hand and started laughing. Her laughter drew laughter out of the woman above her as well. At least the little bit of awkwardness that had suddenly come about was disappearing again. But, then reality struck Dani. "Can you... um... Ya know... is there any chance I can get pregnant?"

Santana waited until Dani uncovered her face before she shook her head. "I get regular tests. Everything has shown up the same since I was like 15."

Dani nodded, she felt like she could trust Santana. "Okay."

The blonde took a deep breath and placed the cock at her entrance. "I want you, San…" Her voice was soft and sincere.

Santana lifted herself up and replaced Dani's hand with her own. She wanted to make sure that Dani was, indeed, ready. She ran her cock up and down Dani's entrance, getting it sufficiently wet. "Are you ready, D?"

Dani nodded. As soon as she did, her eyes closed and she gasped softly. She could feel herself stretching to accommodate her girlfriend's size. It hurt a little bit at first, but once Santana's hips settled against her own, what little pain that was there, was gone.

The Latina ran her hands along Dani's thighs as they wrapped around her waist. She didn't move right away. Dani was just so tight and warm around her cock that she feared if she moved, she'd cum right away. "You okay?" She'd seen the way Dani's face had scrunched up some when she pushed into her.

"I'm good. I just feel so full," Dani breathed with a smile. She leaned up slightly and pressed her lips onto her girlfriends.

There was something in that kiss that wasn't there previously. There was love, compassion… Did Santana feel the same way as Dani? The blonde pulled away and ran her hand across her girlfriend's cheek. "Move."

Santana rested her forehead against Dani's as she pulled back out slowly. She'd felt the same thing that Dani had with their kiss. Her hand came in contact with Dani's free one and laced their fingers together. She'd slept with women before, but something about Dani made her heart flutter.

"I love you," the words left Santana's mouth before she could stop them.

Dani felt a chill run down her spine at Santana's confession. She brought Santana's body down against hers, causing her to stop moving for a moment as she looked into her eyes. "I love you." She returned the words she'd just heard before capturing Santana's lips with her own and rocking her hips slowly, encouraging Santana to start moving again.

Santana could already tell that being inside of Dani was going to be the most favorite thing about her. She was so tight and warm, like Dani was designed just for Santana. "Don't stop, San. You feel so good, baby," Dani moaned and scraped Santana's back with her nails.

Santana's head fell into Dani's shoulder as she continued rocking into her girlfriend. She felt good? No, Dani felt good. Not even good, _amazing_. She leaned up and to get better leverage and started thrusting harder and deeper, while continuing the previous pace.

Dani felt herself climbing closer to her second orgasm when Santana started pushing harder into her. "Come here," she pulled the woman back down on top of her before moving to roll them over.

The Latina watched as Dani sank down on top of her and moaned. The new angle helped her to reach further inside of the woman. "Are you close, baby?" Santana pulled Dani flush against her and started thrusting up into her once the blonde started rocking her hips back and forth.

"Mmhm," she whimpered out. Her clit was grinding against Santana's pelvic bone as she rocked against her. She moaned each time Santana thrust up to meet her. It was perfect. "So close."

Santana's hands went to Dani's ass and pulled her closer. She could feel Dani's walls tightening around her. "Fuck, D…" She was going to cum. She was going to cum inside of her girlfriend. It was too soon. Santana wanted Dani to cum with her.

With her hands on Dani's hips, she guided her thrusts. "Cum for me, baby. Do… Do you _want _me to cum inside?"

Dani rested her hands on Santana's abs as she started grinding against her, slow, but hard. "Yes..." She didn't know why, but she wanted to feel it. She wanted to know what it was like.

Santana ran her nails over Dani's thighs before slipping her fingers in between them to flick over her clit. She couldn't hold back any longer, especially when Dani stopped moving above her and clamped down on her dick. "Oh, fuck..." Santana thrust her hips up as deep into Dani as she could go as she felt herself release spurt after spurt inside of her.

Feeling Santana's seed inside of her, coupled with the fingers on her clit, she felt herself finally reach her peek. Her nails dug into Santana's stomach as her body convulsed with an orgasm more powerful than the first one Santana had given to her.

Dani felt herself relax as she laid on top of her girlfriend. "Fuck…" Santana whispered. "That… you are amazing, D…" She ran her hands up and down her girlfriends back. She was still inside of her and didn't have the strength to pull out. The blonde was a little sore, but that was okay. She moved off of Santana and into the woman's side.

"Do you mean it?"

"Mean what…?" Her hands were combing Dani's soft hair.

"That you love me."

Santana smiled as she met Dani's eyes. "I do mean it." She shifted to be able to pull the blanket over them and pulled Dani's body into her again. "What about you?"

"I don't say things I don't mean, Santana." Dani chuckled as she tucked her head into her girlfriend's neck and closed her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, D." She placed a kiss to the side of Dani's head. "I'll see you in the morning."


	3. Broken Pipes - Dani GP SMUT

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Glee. Yada yada yada.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** HOLY CRAP! The response to this was insane. I honestly wasn't expecting it! Thank you so much! I have a LOT of good prompts given to me. I plan on writing as many as I can!

**G!P MEANS GIRL!PENIS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**PROMPT: G!P**Dani's never had oral sex before and Santana gives it to her

* * *

Dani threw her jacket off and hung it over the back of the couch when she stepped into her loft. The diner sucked. She hated the place, but loved the people and customers. She just hated doing the same thing over and over and over again repeatedly. She walked to her dresser and started to undress into something more comfortable. A double shift at the diner needed to be forgotten.

She collapsed on the couch once she put on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. Fucking winter.

She turned on the TV and watched for a few minutes before getting a sudden urge. She started to rub her cock through her sweatpants. She closed her eyes as she teased it. Her cock was both a blessing and a curse. She didn't know many women who would go for someone like her. She had slept with people, yeah, but it never went beyond that.

She reached into her sweatpants and rubbed the tip before pulling her hand out of her pants and sliding them down to her thighs.

She dragged her hand along her thigh before rubbing her palm along her length. Her eyes closed as she focused on the pleasure she was about to give herself. Dani needed to forget her day. The TV in the background was forgotten as she lifted her hand to her lips to spit into her palm. She was too tired to get up and get her lotion.

The moment her hand wrapped around her cock, she groaned softly. It had been a while since she had a release. While she wanted to do it quickly, she kept her hand slow, at least until her cock was at full attention. Dani wasn't long, but she'd been told by people before that her cock was fat. "Fuck…" She breathed.

She moved her hand up and down her length, focusing on nothing but the pleasure. Her mind started to wander towards one of her co-workers. Santana Lopez.

She's had a crush on Santana ever since the Latina moved in with her floor-mates Kurt and Rachel. It was Dani's sweet talking that actually got them all jobs at the diner. She tightened her grip as she imagined Santana's pussy coming down on her cock. She wondered how tight the woman was. She was told that she was a lesbian. No dicks. So she was probably pretty tight. "Fuck…" She whimpered as her tight hand moved down to the base.

Dani swallowed thickly as images of Santana continued flooding her mind. She knew she'd never have a chance with her. Not with the knowledge that Santana was a lesbian. She was stuck with her fantasies.

Her hand worked faster over her length as she moaned a little louder.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She groaned and looked at it. "Speak of the devil…" She picked it up, "Santana, what's up?"

"_Dani? Are you okay? You sound out of breath?_"

"I'm fine…. Just… exercising. What's up?"

"_Um… I need you. Like… now. My pipe broke. Please?_" Dani told her that she'd be over immediately and hung up. She looked at her cock.

"Sorry, dude… Give me like… 5 minutes," she pulled her sweatpants on as well as her briefs before washing her hands, making sure that Dani's extra... bit... wasn't visible and walking over to the trio's apartment right across from her. She didn't even bother knocking. "Shit!" The sink was spewing water in all directions. She ran over to the sink and got below, turning the red handle. "You people really need to learn how to turn this stuff off," she laughed as she looked at Santana. God, she was beautiful. Soaked in water, but beautiful.

Santana pulled her soaked shirt away from her chest as she looked down at her neighbor. "I'm not the best at turning things _off_, Dani." She walked away from the woman to go toward her area of the loft. Just before she got out of view, she pulled her shirt up and over her head.

Dani's breath caught in her throat when she was greeted with the sight of Santana's bare back. The woman apparently didn't have a bra on. Dani quickly shook her head as she found a towel to put down on the floor before kneeling down to get under the sink to see where the problem was.

She sighed. "I knew I left the toolbox here…" She mumbled before grabbing a wrench out of the toolbox. "Has it been leaking or did this just… happen?"

"It's been leaking, a bit," Santana looked at Dani, who was on her back. She could see the outline of the thing Dani had kept hidden from her friends. She smirked. She'd known about it for a while now. "So… Can you fix it?"

"Well…" Dani sat up and pushed herself into a standing position. "It was your sink itself, not below. But there's no way of telling unless I take the sink apart…" She ran a wet hand through her hair. "I can come back by tomorrow to look. Until then, don't use the sink."

Santana folded her arms over her chest as she watched Dani on the floor. "No way you can do it today?" She already knew that Dani wouldn't want to hang around, given her current condition, but she couldn't stop herself from asking.

The blonde shook her head. "I'll need more tools to tear everything apart. Make sure your roommates know the water's off in the sink, so they don't call me because none of you know about the water shut off valve." Dani smiled up at Santana. She stood up from the floor and gathered her things back into her toolbox. When she lifted her gaze again, she saw the way Santana's eyes were traveling over her body.

That couldn't be right. Santana's eyes were lingering around the front of her pants. Dani made no attempt to hide who she was, but had hoped her briefs would offer a little more discretion of her little problem at the moment.

Dani grabbed the toolbox quickly and nodded. "So, I'll be back tomorrow. Bye!" And with that, she hurried out of the loft and into her own, leaving Santana smirking.

The thing is… Santana's wanted Dani ever since she moved in. Neither of them made a move so she figured that Dani wasn't interested. But based on how quickly she left… she clearly was. The small twitch Dani's cock made through her briefs when she noticed Santana looking over her didn't go unnoticed by the Latina.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" It was hurting. Dani quickly put the toolbox on the floor before locking the loft door and went back to the couch. She pushed her pants down to her feet and started to relieve the pressure that was building. She didn't need anything wet now. The pre-cum that was falling from her cock had helped her. "Fuck… That feels so good…" She muttered. She ran her hand loosely around her cock, up and down. The palm of her hand rolled along the head of her length when she moved her hand up. Then back down the shaft it went. She repeated the motion. She made sure her touches were light. If she built herself up like that, she'd release enough pressure that she would be okay for a few days. And considering how much Gunther had made her work over the past few months… she needed a big release whenever she could get it.

**Knock knock knock**

The back of Dani's head hit the back of the couch and she put herself away.

Again.

She stood up and made her way to the door. She looked through the peephole. Santana. What did she want? She unlocked the door and opened it slightly, hiding herself, and the tent in her pants, behind the door. "Yeah?"

"Working out again?"

"Something like that. What's up? I was about to go shower."

Santana smirked. "Is that what they're calling it?" She pushed her way in and closed the door. She wanted Dani. She'd always wanted Dani. She locked the door and all Dani could do was watch.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Dani asked. She wanted Santana to leave so she could finish what she was doing. Her cock was pulsing. It needed release. Santana didn't say a word, all she did was grab Dani's arm and walked them both to the couch before pushing Dani into a sitting position. "What are you doing?"

"You don't know much about when someone wants you, do you?" She got down onto her knees and ran her hand along the tent in Dani's sweatpants. "I know you don't exactly hide yourself from people, Dani."

"Santana…" Her eyes were wide. With Santana's hand on her cock… she almost came right then and there. She only imagined Santana touching her like this. Was this a dream? "What are you doing?" She asked again.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to help you…" She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and resumed her working her hand over the front of her sweatpants. "It looked like you could use the help." She smirked when Dani groaned.

"Fuck… I was fine but you kept interrupting me," that came out harsher than she wanted it to. And it caused Santana to stop her movements.

"Would you like me to leave?" Santana already knew the answer.

"What? No… God no. I was just…" Santana's fingers looped in the sweatpants and pulled them down, releasing her cock from its confines.

"Hm…" she lightly touched it and chuckled. "You're bigger than I thought you were. Considering how short you are," Dani shot her a death glare. "Hey, it's a compliment. You're thick… and it's a well kept dick. Which means you're proud of it. And you get laid a lot, am I right?" She ran her fingers along the tip, causing some pre-cum to appear.

"I'm not proud of it…" Dani whispered. She wasn't, but it got the job done. She wished she was normal, but she was stuck with it. So she dealt with it.

"You definitely should be." Santana finally wrapped her hand around Dani's length, smirking when the woman in front of her groaned.

"What are you doing, Santana?"

The Latina looked up, watching the blonde as she worked her hand over her cock slowly. She'd been with guys back in high school, so she knew what to do for the most part. But she wanted to know what Dani liked. "Helping you." She licked her lips before leaning down to drag the tip of her tongue along Dani's slit, moaning when she got a taste of the other woman.

"Oh, fuck… Santana… I've never done this before. I've never…" she groaned when Santana took the head of her cock in her mouth. "I've never gotten a blowjob."

Santana pulled away, working her cock slowly. "There's a first time for everything, right? If you want me to stop… just say the word."

Dani shook her head. "No… don't stop. For the love of all that is good don't stop and do that again," to entice Santana more, she used her hand and pulled Santana closer. Santana was more than happy to oblige. She took the head of her cock into her mouth before sucking on it and rolling her tongue along the slit. "I've been close for a while… It won't take long," she warned.

Santana smirked. She was going to take her time with Dani. She didn't want her to cum right out of the bat. She pulled away and placed gentle kisses along the side of her cock. "I'm going to enjoy every moment of this then," she ran her tongue along the shaft before taking half of it in her mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" She whimpered loudly. She'd never done this before. She'd never gotten a blowjob. Her first blowjob. Santana Lopez, her crush, was giving her a blowjob and she was damn good at it. "Do that again," she begged.

Santana did as she was told and but took it one step further, taking all 6 inches of Dani into her mouth, gagging slightly when she felt the head of her cock hit the back of her throat. She pulled back and used her hand to jerk Dani off slowly for a moment. "You're so thick," she went back to work, only this time she took the head of her cock in and did nothing but run her tongue along it.

Dani's hand flew to the back of Santana's head. The coil in her stomach was tightening quickly. All of her fantasies were coming true right before her eyes. Santana Lopez was on her knees with her cock in her mouth. She didn't want to close her eyes, because she feared that if she did she'd end up waking up and it would all be a dream.

Pulling back again, Santana looked up to meet Dani's eyes. Her hand wrapped around the base of Dani's cock as she climbed off of her knees and sat onto the sofa beside her. Without a word, she brought her other hand up into Dani's hair to bring their lips together. As their lips molded together, she continued twisting and moving her hand up and down her length.

Dani ran her tongue along Santana's bottom lip. "Fuck… that feels so good. Don't stop," she was right there. "I'm so close," she pulled away from Santana and gripped the couch pillow next to her, bucking her hips in response to Santana's jerks.

Santana smirked and kissed the side of Dani's jaw. "I want you to cum for me, Danielle," she husked. "Cum for me and only me." She lowered her head and took Dani's cock back into her mouth. She wanted to taste Dani. She needed to taste her.

'Only her,' She could feel her orgasm approaching quickly. "Fuck, I'm going to cum…" She was expecting Santana to pull away but she didn't. "Santana… I'm right there…" She warned. "Fuck, here it comes! Fuck!" She released her seed into Santana's mouth, causing the Latina to moan at the taste. Slightly salty… with a hint of honey. That was something she could definitely get used to. She continued bobbing her head up and down, getting every drop she could before swallowing the load. "I didn't know someone could cum that much," she said, wiping the sides of her mouth.

"It's… been a week since I've done anything," Dani was spent. She relaxed against the sofa and closed her eyes, and groaned when Santana kissed her and straddled her.

"A week, huh? Why did you wait a week?"

Dani's hands came to rest on Santana's hips. She groaned when she felt the woman's shorts against her sensitive cock. Santana's center was so close, yet so far away from her. "I... I didn't really have much choice with how Gunther's been working me."

Nodding, Santana settled down completely onto Dani's lap as she looked at her. "Gunther overworks everybody there, I kind of understand that." Santana smiled softly as she played with one of the strings of Dani's hoodie. She never pictured herself being in this position with her neighbor, but she planned on savoring it while she had it.

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?" Dani bit her lip and looked away. "That sounded better in my head…"

"I think we're beyond the whole dating thing…" Santana laughed. "We kind of did this backwards… Date, then sex, right?"

Dani laughed. "You started it..."

Santana nodded and chuckled, pressing her lips to Dani's. "I'd love to."


	4. Coming Home - Santana GP SMUT

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Glee. Yada yada yada.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Sorry for the delay!

**G!P MEANS GIRL!PENIS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**PROMPT: GP!Santana** comes home early from work and this was the aftermath.

* * *

**Conceiving:**

Dani giggled when her wife's fingertips trailed along a sensitive spot on the inside of her thigh. "Babe, stop." She reached down to grab her wife's hand. "So not cute when you're tickling me." Dani pushed slightly to get Santana to fall onto the sofa beside her. A smirk played on her lips as she settled onto the carpet in between her wife's knees.

"But, I like hearing you laugh." It was the only defense Santana could come up with. She kept her eyes on Dani as the blonde wrapped her hand around her already rock hard dick and stroked it gently a few times.

"It amazes me how hard you get, babe," Dani giggled as she stroked it. The noises her girlfriend made as she did it was something beyond words. It turned Dani on to no end. She ran her tongue across the bottom of Santana's cock, licking some of the pre-cum up.

Watching Dani handle her cock was a beautiful sight to see. She was an expert when it came to pleasing her wife. "You're teasing me, Blondie," Santana raised her hips, needing more. She ran one hand through Dani's blonde locks.

Dani just chuckled as she circled the head of Santana's dick with the tip of her tongue before finally taking just the first inch into her mouth. Santana was right, she was just teasing her, but she should also know that it was the same thing she did every single time they were together. Dani closed her eyes as she felt Santana's hands get lost in her hair.

"Fuck, Dani..." Santana's eyes closed as her head flew to the back of the sofa. She enjoyed the feeling of her dick disappearing one inch at a time into her wife's mouth. It was a feeling she'd never get tired of. "All of it," her voice was soft as she encouraged Dani to work all of Santana's member down of her throat.

Dani felt Santana's dick hit the back of her throat and held herself there for a moment before pulling back. She licked the bottom of Santana again before putting her back into her mouth.

Santana chuckled. "Your mouth is amazing, D." Her hands went to the back of Dani's head and pushed it down, making Dani take all of it into her mouth. "Tell me if it gets to be too much." As a reply, Dani just nodded. The Latina's hips bucked softly against Dani's mouth in a steady rhythm.

They had a signal they agreed on - if it was too much for Dani. All she would have to do is tap the side of Santana's thigh and she'd let go. It was a silent agreement they made years ago.

Dani moaned around Santana, one of her hands stretched up to wrap around her wife's breast. The vibration caused Santana to buck into her mouth. "Fuck, D… Don't do that, babe…" It felt too good. Dani knew exactly how to please her wife. It was something she, herself, had become an expert on. She knew all of the in's and out's of how to make Santana Lopez cum.

Santana pulled Dani up, causing her wife to let her dick go with a soft pop. "Come here, babe. Let's try something else…" The Latina said as she stood up. She eased Dani so she was leaning against the couch with her head resting against the cushion. She needed to be in charge. Don't get her wrong… she loved when Dani was in charge, but Santana had been holding it in for a week. She needed Dani to make her cum, soon. She knew that she'd have another load ready for her within minutes.

The Latina stroked her cock before she placed the head at Dani's mouth. She pushed in, keeping her hand on Dani's head to keep her held down as her cock disappeared into Dani's mouth. "Fuck…" Her wife tightened her throat as Santana pushed. "Oh, God… Dani."

When all seven inches were in, Santana looked down at her wife. "Are you okay?" Her reply was a simple nod. Dani ran her hands up to Santana's ass and pushed her further into her mouth, if possible. Santana pulled away, her cock reemerging momentarily before pushing back inside in a rhythm. "Is this okay?" Her reply, once again, was a nod.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Dani allowed her wife to thrust into her mouth. She'd grown accustomed to Santana's size. She was seven inches, but thick. She had to train herself to take all of Santana, even though she knew that Santana didn't really care. It felt great, yeah, but the Latina didn't want to push Dani into anything she wasn't comfortable with.

Dani felt herself gag and she was forced to tap the side of Santana's leg. Neither of them said a word as Santana pulled away, letting Dani regain her composure. The blonde lifted her head and took Santana's cock in her mouth again.

"Babe, I'm gonna cum in your mouth if you don't stop."

Dani didn't care. She wanted to please her girlfriend and that's what she was going to do. She pulled away and forced Santana to sit back down. "It's been a week, San… I missed this and I want you to cum, okay? I know you'll have another one in you."

Santana closed her eyes as Dani took her into her mouth yet again. "Dani… Fuck, baby. Don't stop. That feels great…" She put her hand on Dani's head and pushed down, making the blonde take all of her.

Dani could taste the mixture of pre-cum and the saliva and it was starting to turn her on even more. She reached down to play with her own clit, to relieve some of the pressure that was building up. Dani tightened her throat around Santana's shaft and held it there before releasing and pulling up. She used her hand to stroke Santana. "Babe, I'm close," Santana said in a throaty moan.

"Good. Do you want to cum, baby?" Dani questioned. When Santana nodded, her wife licked the bottom of her shaft, making her way up to the head before wrapping her lips around it.

"Fuck… Here it comes, babe." Santana thrust her hips up as she shot a thick stream of cum down her wife's throat. She held her wife's head there as she pushed her cock deep inside of Dani's mouth. "Fuck, D…" She held Dani there until she could feel her cock starting to soften. She pulled Dani back and relaxed against the couch. "I love you."

Dani giggled and straddled her wife. "I love you too." She pressed her lips to Santana's mouth for a quick kiss and leaned her forehead against it.

Santana reached down and touched Dani's clit. "Fuck… Dani, you're so wet, baby." She ran her fingers through her girlfriends folds and pushed a single finger inside of her, causing Dani to gasp. "And tight. You're always so tight, baby."

"Only for you, San," she bucked her hips against the intrusion. "That feels so good, baby… More, please…"

Santana was more than happy to oblige. With her free hand, she reached down to her dick and stroked it. She needed to get ready for Dani. Dani was expecting something more than just Santana's fingers, and she was going to give that to her. She pushed another finger inside of Dani and the girl above her rode her slowly. "You like that, baby?"

"Mhm…" was all Dani managed to say.

She pulled her fingers out and ran them down her cock before rubbing it against Dani's clit. "I want to be inside of you so badly, baby."

She could feel herself starting to get hard again. Usually it took her longer to get ready, but something inside of Santana had been going in overdrive. Santana loved the way that Dani felt around her. It was one of Santana's favorite things about her wife. Just the mere thought was turning her on. "You're so wet, Dani…"

"And you're talking too much," Dani chuckled.

Santana placed her free hand on Dani's jaw to draw her in closer. She groaned at the thought of becoming sheathed inside of her wife. She looked down as she watched as Dani sunk her hips down into her, the head of her dick slipping inside of Dani. They both moaned at the feeling. "You're always so tight... I love it." She leaned up to press her lips to Dani's.

"Fuck..." Dani let out a shaky breath as her hips came to rest fully against her wife's. Her hands rested on Santana's shoulders as she repositioned herself to make movement easier. She always loved being on top, it gave her complete control, and she always used it to her advantage to tease the hell out of her wife.

The blonde moved up and down slowly, wanting to feel everything. She knew that within a few minutes Santana would take over so she wanted to enjoy every moment when she could. "Tell me what you feel, baby," Santana breathed.

Dani chuckled. "I feel you inside of me, silly…"

Her wife rolled her eyes and squeezed her wife's hips. "Tell me."

"I feel you _deep_ inside of me. I feel you hitting me in places no one else can reach. I feel you making me feel things I've never felt about anyone else," and it was true. Dani only had three partners in the past. One in high school, one in college, and Santana. No one made Dani feel the way Santana made her feel. "Fuck me, Santana," Dani moaned. She needed more. The Latina's breath hitched as the words left her mouth.

Santana didn't need to be told twice. She wrapped her arms tightly around Dani's body to keep them together as she rolled them so Dani was lying on her back. She leaned down to press their lips together as she pulled her own hips back and thrust into her wife.

"Oh god..." Dani broke the kiss to throw her head back against the couch cushions. Her hands came up to grip Santana's arms as her own hips rocked against her wife's to meet each of her thrusts. She was close to her orgasm already. "Faster, baby."

Santana's hands came to rest on the armrest of the sofa to give herself better leverage as she listened to her wife. She moaned loudly as she pushed her hips completely against Dani's before pulling almost completely out and repeating at a quick pace. She snaked one of her hands off of the armrest to come down and flick Dani's clit. She needed her wife to cum with her.

Santana was always good about holding her own orgasm back. She wanted Dani to either cum with her, or cum first. Either way, she didn't care. As long as it wasn't her.

As her wife pounded into her, Dani could feel herself growing closer and closer to orgasm. "Fuck, baby!" She ran her nails down Santana's side. The woman's dick was hitting all of the right places. If there was one thing Dani loved most about Santana, it was how she made her feel.

Santana knew that Dani was close. Her walls were starting to tighten around her dick. "Fuck..." Dani was tight to begin with, always was tight, so when her walls clenched around her, it drove her wild. "Cum with me, baby," Santana moaned.

Dani reached up to pull Santana down against her and crashed their lips together. She moaned loudly into her wife's mouth as she felt her body begin to lock up. Her legs tightened around Santana's waist, pulling her fully inside as she tumbled over the edge. "Santana!" She cried out as her body started to tremble.

Santana hissed as Dani's pussy tightened around her. "Dani, fuck, baby." Santana thrust into her a few more times before there was one last, powerful thrust that sent Santana into her own orgasm. "Oh god..." Santana's forehead came down to rest on Dani's as she emptied herself inside of her wife. She stayed where she was at as her dick started to soften. "I love you."

"I love you too, San." The blonde traced her fingertips along Santana's cheek before kissing her tenderly. She always loved how sweet everything was after they had sex. Regardless of how rough they could get with one another, it always led to tender touches and words.

"Remind me to come home early more often," Santana smirked and pressed her lips to Dani's again and again.


End file.
